1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrapping sheet for enveloping liquid crystal parts, electronic parts such as IC, LSI and VLSI, and other precision parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of storing and transporting electronic parts such as IC and LSI, water can attach to the electronic parts or moisture can soak into them under the dew point, and as a result the electric leak arises in the electronic parts or the conduction defect, disconnection and other error functioning occur in them due to the corrosion of the parts. For that reason the electronic parts must be stored and transported in the dry condition, so that until now desiccant has been used to keep them in the dry condition. However, when the particles of desiccant or the sheets of plastic material for enclosing the desiccant rub mutually during the transportation, such friction generates static electricity. The amount of the static electricity is increased especially, because the humidity is lowered with the desiccant. Since MOS type IC has the extremely thin oxide film for insulating its gate electrode, the discharge of the generated static electricity destroyed the insulation, and it was a problem that the semiconductors of the IC were affected adversely.